May it be your journey on
by summer11
Summary: formerly: if love came along would you recognize it, but better changes have been made!!
1. Meet the Cera

Author's note: This is my one and only Mary Sue fic, although to steal from Elfie, I would rather call it a Sue Mary because it's not so much a romance as it is a story about a deep friendship. I also have a serious rage fest going on against Liv Tyler, but because I'm such a nice person, I wrote Arwen in to hold true to the movie, though I hold the books in more respect.  
  
(P.S. Has anyone else noticed that Dennis Quaid would make a great Elrond? Also, Ian Mckellen will be playing Dumbledore in the rest of the Harry Potter movies!)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any part of Legolas, do you honestly think I would be content with just writing about him? (Maybe a hand. hmmmmm.)  
Chapter 1  
  
It was early autumn, and from atop the waterfall, one could see from the Misty Mountains to almost Bree. The setting sun lit up the western horizon with a pink glow, outlining the slight figure that stood on the ledge. A northern wind caressed the honey-brown strands of Cerenna's hair that managed to escape her customary braid, bringing with it the sharp tang of winter.  
  
Cerenna, or Cera, as she wished to be called, hummed a strange tune softly to herself as she scanned the vista for riders. Finding none, she turned around and slowly made her way back down the trail towards Rivendell.  
  
She had lived amongst the elves for ten years and in that time, become as fair of archer and as fleet in foot as an elf herself. She carried her staff easily, and one could see that its smoothness was only interrupted by the knobs that once held branches. It was about as tall as she was, and was obviously created for a purpose more important than just walking. Upon her back, she carried a quiver, half full, a bow, and two long, steel daggers with white handles. On her person, three short knives, (all black- handled), hid in various places, carefully wrapped, for they were much used and rather sharp.  
  
Cera shivered upon entering Rivendell, Imladris in Sindarin, for she had never lost her wonder of the way it sat perfectly placed next to the falls, seeming to have been put there by nature itself. It was also awash with the colors of the setting sun. She hurried on, aware that Lord Elrond would be annoyed if she was late to council yet again.  
  
**************  
  
"The halfling carries a great evil this way, my Lord. It would be unwise to grant it access to our fair home," Halmir counseled. Elrond let a tiny sigh of frustration loose.  
  
"Sauron is rising again and he wishes to reclaim everything that was once his. We must help this ring-bearer. It has been foretold, and if we do not, all of Middle-Earth will fall into darkness," he replied.  
  
"Then someone must go to help him find his way before the enemy does," Cera interjected, as she made her way to the open place at the end of the circle.  
  
*How is it that she is always the last to arrive, yet always know of what we speak?* Elrond wondered silently. Aloud he continued, "We must choose quickly, for the Nine ride again and will have surely find him if we are not swift."  
  
Arwen stood up from her seat. "I will go father, for I desire to help the innocent who bears this evil."  
  
Cera highly doubted that it was the true reason she wished to go. Elrond had already sent the ranger known as Strider out to help guide the halfling, and her fondness for him was no secret.  
  
"Are you sure that is wise, my daughter? Anyone who goes will be in considerable peril," Elrond admonished. He also knew of the reason Arwen wished to go, and disapproved.  
  
"I will set out immediately, in hopes of reaching the halfling before the Nine." Arwen's expression brooked no argument, and she left the council. Elrond looked after her with a slight frown of disappointment, then turned back to face the council. Cera saw his frown, but privately felt that he need not be so concerned about his daughter's choice. There were worse men she could find.  
  
"In the meantime," Elrond resumed his former discourse, "I think it would be wise to send messages out to our kin in the Mirkwood, Gondor, and perhaps. yes, even the dwarves." Shock and disgust ranged on the faces of the council. Cera looked in askance at Elrond as he held up a hand to halt the protestation upon the elves faces. "We must allow them a place at council, for this is a matter that concerns all peoples of Middle-Earth."  
  
Halmir immediately tried to launch into a stream of objections, but Elrond stayed firm. "We must include them, or we will surely be facing war on two fronts." A small smile escaped behind Cera's hand at the look of indignation on the elf's face. Elrond changed the subject. "There are other matters of importance. Gandalf Mithrandir has still not been found." He went on, "We need to consider other possibilities if he cannot be found. We cannot be caught sitting idly by."  
  
****************  
  
The council lasted long into nightfall. Cera felt weariness upon her and excused herself shortly after the moon had risen. She prepared herself for bed, yet had no desire to sleep. Lately, her dreams had become full of nightmarish figures that she could not make out or touch. They would draw close, and she would try to escape them, only to wake up in a cold sweat with her heart beating rapidly. They had made no sense until now. Recalling Lord Elrond's admission that evil was truly beginning to rise again, made her shiver. Sleep did not claim her until shortly before dawn.  
  
****************  
  
Cera arose mid-morning to un-elvish clamor and what passed for elven shouting. She dressed hurriedly, and rushed down to the gates, just in time to see Arwen racing in on her horse, carrying what looked like a bedraggled sack. Lord Elrond had already arrived, and proceeded to carry the deathly pale halfling away to be healed. Arwen looked relatively unharmed, but for a scratch on the cheek.  
  
"What has befallen the halfling? Is the ring safe? Were there not more with him?" Cera anxiously asked.  
  
"The rest of his party is safe and are on their way here, Cerenna. They should arrive late this eve. Now I must go assist my father." She paused for a second and whispered in Cera's ear. "I would ask you to help look for them above, if you have the strength," Arwen requested.  
  
Cera considered for a moment. At last she sighed, "I will go, if I'm needed. But please have a meal waiting when I return."  
  
Arwen nodded her assent. "It will be done. And my thanks to you." She hurried up the stairs behind her father. Cera turned and headed for her secret hollow, deep in the gardens of Rivendell. 


	2. Es Magico!

Author's Note: I promise you this will get better and it will have some humor in it. You just have to be patient.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again the fact that I don't own anything seems to boggle my mind. (The song is my own, my preciousssss.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Cera stood in the middle of her small clearing and rested her staff against a large boulder. For simplicity's sake, she wore only well-fitting trousers, a loose shirt, and a long dagger sheathed at her side. She turned slowly and took a deep breath. On the third turn, she pulled out a small silver talisman that hung around her neck. It was shaped like an eagle in mid-strike, and she held it in the palm of her left hand. She took one last deep breath, and spoke a single word. A strong gust of wind suddenly blew through the area, and a gray cloud rose about Cera. Her form blurred, shrank, and reformed. Where Cera once stood, a golden eagle perched. It shook its feathers free as though reorienting itself, and with a fierce cry, launched itself into the sky.  
  
*****************  
  
A small party of elves crested the top of the last mountain, followed closely behind by a band of dwarves. One elf wore a thoughtful expression on his face. As Legolas looked down upon Rivendell, he was filled with a slight sense of unease. All elves are given the ability to forsee the future in a vague way, yet the sight of Imladris did not fill him with delight, like usual, only disquiet. A winged shape circling slowly above it caught his eye, and he gazed at it for half a moment. The eagle was considered a good omen in myths all over Middle-Earth, and Legolas relaxed slightly. Perhaps this council would go well after all.  
  
******************  
  
Cera landed slowly, for flying was a freedom that was addicting. The ranger and the hobbits had crossed the river safely and would arrive shortly. She gradually let go of the eagle's form, and returned to her own. She had also spied the remaining members of the council on their way, and was needed to prepare for their arrival. Her stomach growled loudly, and her smile had a rueful twist to it. One of the side effects of shape changing was that it used up the body's resources, not to mention the mental exertion of holding a different shape than your own for hours at a time. What she needed right now was a hearty meal and a few hours rest.  
  
Cera was walking wearily to her rooms, when a flurry of movement knocked her over. Confused, she sat up and saw two halflings sprawled at her feet. They both looked up sheepishly and started babbling apologies at the same time.  
  
" We're very sorry! We didna' see you and we were in a hurry!"  
  
"We were just tryin' to go see Frodo, and we didn't mean no harm!" " We certainly didna' mean to knock you over!"  
  
Cera put up her hands to stem their apologies. "It's alright, it's alright. I'm not hurt, just surprised." She got to her feet and made sure they were intact as well. The blond haired one recovered first.  
  
"My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, but most call me Merry." He stuck out his hand and she shook it.  
  
"An' mine is Peregrin Took, tho' to everyone else I'm just Pippen." Mistaking her for a lady, he bowed low.  
  
Cera looked amusedly down at them. "And my name is Cera. Did you come in with Strider?"  
  
Pippen piped up. "Yes, and a whole party of elves came in just after. We were looking for Mister Frodo. We wanted to make sure he was safe, what with the ring-wraiths and all and.oomph!" Merry drove his elbow into Pippen's ribs.  
  
" We're not to say nothing, remember?" he hissed. Cera hid a smile.  
  
"I'm certain 'Mister' Frodo is just fine, and you two should get some rest. Tomorrow will be eventful, I'm sure," she said. They apologized again and said goodnight.  
  
Cera shook her head as she watched them scamper out of site, and entered her quarters. Her room was sparsely decorated with an elegantly carved wardrobe that stood in one corner. There was a chair by the fireplace and one on the balcony. Arwen had been true to her word and there was a covered tray resting on the table beside her bed that smelled good. She lowered herself onto her bed meaning only to lie down a bit before eating, but sleep overwhelmed her.  
  
****************  
  
Once again she stood in the woods, everything a gray haze. To her left and right, she saw figures rushing past her, emitting foreign battle cries. She took a step forward, intending to find the source of the melee, when a terrible figure came rushing towards her. It was huge, perhaps two and a half feet taller than her. She was filled with dread and instinctively grabbed for her daggers. Finding none, she tried to run . and found herself looking down from a hill onto a sea of battle. She heard shrieks from above, and the eagle within her felt fear. She looked up and saw thousands of ravens flying towards a fire on top of a black tower. The monstrous flame consolidated itself into a huge eye and looked at her.  
  
Cera sat up in a cold sweat and fought the urge to scream. She looked around her desperately, searching the empty room for the evil that had awoken her. The shadow of fear on her face faded to relief, and she crossed the room to restart the fire. She ignored the comfort of the chair and walked slowly to the balcony. It was a cloudless night and the moon was half-full. Still shaken, Cera left her room and made her way to the gardens, hoping that a short walk would clear her mind.  
  
****************  
  
Elrond looked up from the reports he had been perusing. He felt as though a shadow had passed through Imladris and resolved to contact the Lady in the morning.  
  
****************  
  
Legolas stared into the fire and reached over to place another log into the fire when he felt a cloud come over him. He dropped the log and went to the balcony, searching for what was wrong. The night was still, not even a cricket was chirping. He dismissed it and would have gone back inside but for a movement in the gardens below. There was a young woman standing near the fountain on the far side. She was not elven; she wore her hair back in a loose braid so her ears were plainly visible; but she moved with an elven grace about her. He glanced around, but his quarters were the only ones that faced these gardens. Legolas turned back and saw that she had settled herself on the ground, meditating. He could just make out her lips moving, and leaning slightly into the wind he caught the end of her song.  
  
".Trust none,  
  
Erranwyn.  
  
. Travel on,  
  
Erranwyn."  
  
She stopped suddenly, and stood up. Legolas quickly turned and retreated from the balcony. The song was hauntingly sad, and the tune clung in his mind. He sat back down by the fire and silently contemplated the night's events.  
  
~--~  
  
A/N: Ooooo, Deep thoughts from Legolas? What could possibly happen next? Well, you won't know until I decide to post the next chapter. And that may not be for a while as I'm currently starved for reviews and authors need a steady and nutritious diet of criticism to keep their muses well fed and happy. Otherwise dreadful things may begin to happen. 


	3. Counseling

Author's Note: Yes, I'm getting to the Fellowship. But I refuse to write more until I get reviews!  
  
Warning! This scene is has parts of both book and movie, (I was ticked that it was so long in both that I took some creative liberties with it. Get over it!)  
  
Remember, things in *.* are thoughts! Also, if you get confused, I try to write from the viewpoint of the last character mentioned.  
  
Disclaimer: If I were Tolkien, I might own something, but I'm not, so I will have to content myself with the 4x3 poster of Legolas I received this Christmas. .. (tee hee!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Legolas entered the council hall with feelings of apprehension. Lord Elrond was already sitting in his chair, with Gandalf standing at his side with what looked like a child next to him. He concluded that this must be the halfling Frodo, who carried the one ring from Bree. The other elven members of the council filed in behind him along with the dwarves. As Legolas sat down, the emissaries from Gondor came in. When everyone had sat down, Legolas noticed that there was still one seat left empty, though everyone appeared to have arrived.  
  
Elrond felt a slight annoyance at Cerenna's empty seat, but could not delay the council any longer. He made the necessary introductions and welcomed everyone to the council. He then turned towards Frodo and said, "Bring forth the ring." The small hobbit got up and placed a golden ring on the pedestal that rose up from the center of the room. As Frodo retreated to his chair, Cera strode quickly into the room. She ducked her head as a gesture of apology to Elrond and quickly took her seat at the end. Elrond raised his eyebrow but overlooked her entrance and continued to explain the purpose of the meeting.  
  
Cera, having hearing Lord Elrond's summary before, became slightly bored and glanced around at the other members of the council. It looked odd to see dwarves sitting so calmly, (though truth be told, the one on the end looked a bit nervous), next to the Gondorian delegation, especially in seats normally reserved for other elves. Directly across from her, a small halfling sat next to Gandalf.  
  
*It must be the one they call Frodo*.  
  
She smiled slightly when she studied Gandalf in turn. Her friend, it seemed, had not even changed since she saw him two years ago. He nodded toward her when he saw her looking at him. She did not recognize the elves that had come from Mirkwood, and as she glanced over them, she caught the youngest looking one, (youngest being relative of course), studying her as well. *Weirdo. He looks as though he's never seen a human woman before in his life*. Cera raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly found someplace else to look. *Crazy elf*, she thought. Lord Elrond had finished his summary and was now looking expectantly around at the council members.  
  
A man from Gondor stood up. Looking at the horn that hung from his side, Cera concluded that he must be the prince of Gondor, Boromir.  
  
"This ring is a gift, to the foes of Mordor. Let us use it!" he said.  
  
Strider interjected. "You cannot wield it. None of us can."  
  
"And what would a ranger know of these matters?" Boromir asked him.  
  
The elf that was looking at Cera earlier stood up, "That is no mere ranger you are speaking to. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
"Havo bad, Legolas," Aragorn said in Sindarin.  
  
*Ah, so it was the prince of Mirkwood himself, who was staring at me. How odd,* Cera thought.  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir sneered. He turned around and sat back down.  
  
Then, the antsy dwarf got up and bellowed, "Then let us destroy it now!" He took his axe, and brought it down sharply on the ring. There was a blinding light, and Cera saw the eye from her dreams for a split second, and then stared at the pitiful remains of the dwarf's shattered axe on the pedestal.  
  
Cera stared blankly at the pedestal for a moment, and then noticed that Frodo had also clutched his head when the axe struck. She glanced discreetly around the room, noticing only that once again that fool elf was staring at her, (he might have been looking at the ring, but how was she to tell?).  
  
Shaking the sensation off, she listened while Lord Elrond took on his lecturing tone.  
  
"The ring cannot be destroyed by any means we hold here, Gimli, son of Gloin."  
  
*Ah, so Antsy Dwarf's name was Gimli!*  
  
"It was forged in the fires of Mt. Doom," he resumed. " Only there can it be unmade. It must be tossed back into the fires from whence it came. One of you must do this."  
  
*Look at the show of hands,* Cera observed sardonically.  
  
Elrond surveyed each face in turn. The dwarves all looked away and few of the elves met his gaze, not to mention the men. The only person who actually looked like they were considering his command was Cerenna, and she just glanced at him with an eyebrow raised. He fervently hoped that she did not choose to take the ring.  
  
Boromir looked up. "One does not simply walk into Mordor," he lectured as though speaking to children. "There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye, is ever watchful"  
  
*Well, now that we all know that an eye is round, can we get on with this?* (Boromir had dropped a few points in Cera's estimation.)  
  
Legolas stood up. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
Antsy dwarf - no, Gimli leaped to his feet. "And I sup'ose ye think that yer the one t'do it! I will be dead before I see th' ring in th' hands of an elf!"  
  
*Well, that tears it.* Cera shook her head and was about to get up when pandemonium broke out. Above the sudden shouting, she could hear that brainless dwarf yelling, "Never trust an elf!"  
  
She got up and tried to make her way to Lord Elrond, but a man from the Gondorian delegation was in her way. She finally shoved him, politely, out of her way, and saw that Frodo was saying something.  
  
He finally raised his voice and yelled, "I will take it!"  
  
Cera winced, and the room grew silent.  
  
"I will take it to Mordor," he continued, in a lower tone, "though, I do not know the way."  
  
Everyone was stunned. Gandalf looked terribly upset, but laid a hand on the halfling's shoulder and said, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear."  
  
Strider stood up and knelt in front of the hobbit. "By my life or my death, I will help guide you. You have my sword."  
  
Much to Elrond's chagrin, Cerenna stood up next.  
  
"You have the feeling of change about you, Mr. Baggins. I would very much like to see that no harm comes to such a brave halfling. You have my staff." She moved to stand next to Gandalf.  
  
Boromir stood up, and Cera immediately felt uneasy. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If it must be, then Gondor will see it done." He moved to stand next to Aragorn, and gave her a patronizing look. She very nearly glared at him.  
  
*Well, great, wonderful, just don't go crazy on us anytime soon,* she thought sadistically.  
  
*This shall most certainly be interesting,* Legolas thought and stood up as well.  
  
"And you have my bow," he announced.  
  
" And my axe!" Legolas looked disdainfully upon the dwarf. Gimli glowered right back at him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Everyone turned to see another hobbit running up to stand next to Frodo.  
  
" Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me" He folded his arms stubbornly across his chest.  
  
" No indeed, Master Samwise," Lord Elrond cut in, providing the much-needed information for Cera, "It is hardly possible to keep you two apart. Even when he is summoned to a secret counsel and you are not."  
  
"Oy! We're comin' too!"  
  
Cera couldn't believe it. The two halflings she had met the night before came running down to join with the group.  
  
"Anyways, you need people of intelligence on this sort of .mission.quest.thing!" Pippen concluded lamely.  
  
Cera looked at Gandalf amusedly, and he rolled his eyes.  
  
Merry leaned over. "Well, that rules you out Pip!"  
  
Cera covered her grin with her hand, and Legolas looked at her strangely.  
  
" Very well," Elrond intoned, "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring"  
  
*And may Eru's blessings be upon you all, you're going to need it* he thought. *Most of all Cerenna.*  
  
" Right, now, where are we goin'?" Everyone stared at Pippen in disbelief.  
  
*~* Whaddaya think? I don't know b/c no one ever reviews.hint, hint. Read moonygirl 13's stories, they're funny! Ch. 4 is on its way. Tee hee! 


	4. A meeting of two minds

A/N: Quarter finals! Ahhhhh! They will be the death of my muse. Suffice to say, I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Chapter 5 is in the works, but not quite done. (Maybe I'll have to kidnap one of the school's computers..hmmm...) Tee hee!  
  
ALSO: I'm going by book time, so yes, events will change and take longer. Get over it! Plus, for those of you who have not read the book, Bilbo and Aragorn write poems together while at Rivedell  
  
Disclaimer: What is a disclaimer? I think it has something to do with not claiming that I own Legolas, but that may just be me.(rambles on for a while.. a long while.)  
  
*Looks innocent* What?  
  
*Whack!*  
  
OUCH!!  
  
Bloody muse..*rubs her head and gives her muse a dirty look*  
  
Oh, fine! Have it your way! I don't own Legolas, Okay?!! Can't a girl write a simple story?  
  
sheesh.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Still shaking her head, Cera left the council room. That fool halfling was going to be handful on a trip like this, (Pippen, not Frodo). She had meant it when she had said she would protect Frodo, but one look from Lord Elrond had been almost enough to make her regret doing so. She nearly tossed her head. She was not a child anymore, no matter what those blasted elves thought! She could take care of herself! And she would take out any bloody fool of an elf that told her otherwise. Her features took a grim cast, and she headed upstairs to think about the mess she had landed herself in.  
  
**********  
  
As Legolas exited the council chamber, he saw the woman walking up to the second floor. He was about to follow her to find out who she was, but Gandalf had already stopped her and the two of them looked as though they would be talking for a while. He turned around and saw Lord Elrond watching him. Legolas looked at him for a moment, turned, and headed towards his own rooms.  
  
Elrond sighed. One wrong move and the elf-prince of Mirkwood would be finding himself burdened with a world of trouble.  
  
**********  
  
Cera felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned. Gandalf smiled. "How does my smartest pupil end up on a quest to save Middle Earth?" he asked. Cera gave him one of her rare smirks. "Well, you did say I was too young to put down roots and that I should get out more." Gandalf shook his head.  
  
"I can see that catching up will take a while," he responded, " Shall we go someplace where we can sit down?"  
  
They entered her rooms and Gandalf took the chair by the fire. Cera frowned at him and pulled the chair in from the balcony, and sat down across from him. Gandalf stared into the flames for a moment and began to speak. "I'm getting old, Cerenna, and I do not know how much longer my presence will be an influence upon the world." He paused a minute, and Cera could nearly count the centuries that were written on his face.  
  
"We have been betrayed by my master, Saruman the White."  
  
Cera looked at him in shock, and then again questioningly.  
  
"Yes," he went on, "I'm afraid he knows all about the ring and the one who bears it. He is now a servant of the Dark Lord, Sauron, and will do anything in his power to retrieve the ring."  
  
"But how.?" Cera began, startled to the core of her being, and then stopped. The one time she had met him, was when she had been taken to Orthanc for testing to see if she could do magic. She remembered him as a tall man, with white hair and a tall white staff. He had only been slightly sinister, and that, she had assumed, was eccentricity from the many years of toil that he had seen. "He had seemed very wise, and interested in only learning what he could from the world around him, not destroy it. What will you do?" she finished.  
  
"Do? I must do only what I had originally set out to do: destroy the one ring, though without Saruman's aid, it will be undoubtedly a more arduous task," he replied.  
  
"How long do we have?" Cera whispered.  
  
"Until the leaves begin fall."  
  
**********  
  
3 days later  
  
Through the woods ahead of him, Legolas could hear an odd tune being sung, counter-pointed by odd thuds that came in threes. The song would be sung and then: thud, thud, thud! It would continue, but there would be a full line sung before the "thuds" would come again. He followed it to a small clearing, and was instantly intrigued. The clearing was carefully maintained, with no stray sticks or brush upon the ground, and on one side of it, sat a large rock. Propped up next to it, were a bow and quiver, a staff, and a case with two elven-made daggers in it. But what drew his attention the most was the slight figure that stood twirling three short knives in her hands.  
  
Singing her song, she punctuated the beat by throwing her knives at three circles inscribed on an old, long rotten, tree-trunk. Once they struck the tree, she would walk over, remove them, and return to her spot on the other side of the clearing. All of this would be done in time for the next line of her song, which, he noticed, had no words.  
  
Pulling the knives out one last time, she wrapped up her song, and put them away. She paused for a moment, and pulled out her white daggers. She tied a white cloth around her eyes, and stood in the center of the clearing. Moving into a crouch position, she began to glide and whirl from position to position, as though she were fighting a fierce opponent.  
  
Legolas saw his chance. Edging closer, he pulled out his daggers, nearly identical to hers, and crept into the open space.  
  
**********  
  
Still engrossed in her practice, Cera barely felt the two new blades come in contact with hers. Whirling around, she backed off a step and carefully took a test swing at the air in front of her. Steel met steel with a sharp clang and she immediately went through a rapid series of thrusts. Every blow was blocked, and she felt a movement in the air to her left. Quickly, she brought her own blade up to block the unseen strike, and parried it aside. She struck out, and immediately began to defend again, feeling only the air currents and the slight whistling sound her opponent's blades made. After a long round of fencing, she felt the cool caress of the flat side of a blade slide against her neck. Cautiously, she slid the side of her blade down her opponent's and made a rough guess as to their height. She smiled.  
  
Legolas rested his blade against her neck, smiling slightly. Then she did something unusual. She took her blade and ran it down his to the hilt. She smiled and went through a blinding series of movements. Legolas blinked. Her blade was now resting by his neck, and he watched in astonishment as a small lock of his hair fell to the forest floor.  
  
He immediately sheathed his blades, and backed off until her blade was no longer in danger of piercing his skin.  
  
Feeling his movement, Cera lowered her blade and let it fall to the ground. Reaching behind her head, she quickly untied her blindfold. And stared.  
  
"Oh! .I. It. It's you," she dragged out. She faltered for a moment, realizing what his being there meant. *How much had he seen?* she wondered. "How did you get here? Did anyone see you?" she asked frantically.  
  
Legolas heard the edge of panic creep into her voice and hastened to reassure her. "I was lead here by a beautiful song. I doubt anyone followed me, for I was already deep in the forest when I heard it." Seeing her hesitant look, he went on.  
  
"We have not had yet the opportunity to meet. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, who is King in the elven halls of Mirkwood Forest." He bowed and extended his hand.  
  
Cera lifted an eyebrow. "Cerenna, daughter of Arinn. My past is my own," she replied guardedly and took his hand. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was merely curious as to who was singing. When I saw you practicing, I thought I could be of help, for I also use Noldorian blades." He unsheathed one of his white-handled daggers and handed it to her. Cera examined it closely. It was flawless except for a small nick at the end of the blade. Seeing her find it, Legolas explained. "I was scouting for dwarven hunting parties, many years ago, and one of the dwarves had mithril chain around his neck." She glanced at him, and shook her head slightly.  
  
"One would think that elven blades would be better cared for, my Lord."  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows, and replied, "I would think for having them for over 25 centuries that they in remarkably well condition." Noticing her decidedly lack of surprise over his age, he went on. "Please, call me Legolas, for I assume that we will be traveling together for a while, and will get know each other very well." He glanced down at her daggers. "May I?"  
  
She raised her eyebrow again. "But of course. Legolas."  
  
He winced slightly at her tone as she picked her blades up off the ground and handed one to him. Under the pretense of inspecting her blade, he studied her as well. There was an elvish quality about her that he could not pin down. It was though she had born human, but brought up elven. She watched him warily; her other blade held at ready near her side.  
  
He twirled it in his fingers, and handed it back to her. "Very fine craftsmanship. It is a blade that has seen much use, despite its young age."  
  
"I am pleased it meets your standards, my lord, if not your age." Cera replied loftily, a trifle smug. Legolas shook his head, not knowing how to take her comment.  
  
"My lady, I mean you no ill will, and my comments were not meant to be offensive."  
  
"No offense taken, I just don't like being surprised." She paused for a second to brush the hair out of her eyes. "If I am to call you simply Legolas, then you would do well to call me Cera."  
  
"Agreed. Do you live here in Imladris?"  
  
"Well, I guess so. I haven't gone anywhere else in a few years. I travel with Gandalf sometimes, though not much since we heard that Sauron was gaining power in the south." Counting back, she tallied how long it had been since she first met Lord Elrond. " I've lived in this area for more than ten years." She bent down and began putting her things together.  
  
*Ah, that explains much.* Legolas thought as she watched her. "That explains why you move and fight much like my kindred." She glanced at him with a disbelieving look on her face. "I highly doubt that," she replied, picking up her staff. Cera gazed at the sky for a moment, and then said, "Looks like midday. Would you care to have lunch with me? I hear Bilbo and Aragorn have a new round of poems to tell."  
  
"I would be honored to," he replied, *then, perhaps, I can learn more about why you are here.*  
  
She moved off, and he followed all the while wondering what the secret that clearing held that she guarded so closely.  
  
~*~  
  
Well? I know, its weird way to have them meet, but what else could I do?  
  
*looks innocent*  
  
Anyways, for those of you with dirty minds, *cough, cough, moony, cough*, (excuse me there ), that last bit had no bad connotation to it at all! None! Also, this will be the sappiest, and I use that term loosely, chapter I will write in a while.  
  
Oh well, ho hum,  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	5. Departure and Convictions

A/N: Well, here ya go, the latest installment in this fic. I've been slightly busy with another fic that I helped write a chapter on called " My Show." Check it out, its bloody hilarious!  
  
Also, just so we're all on the same page, this story will go on for a while. I have an entire backstory written on it and I don't want to stop writing it down, even if you don't read it. So phooey on you, and blast it, Review!!! Tee hee!  
  
Disclaimer: In which I pretend not to own Legolas. . . . . . (but we all know the truth behind that one! *^-^*)  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The day before the company departed was a somber one. The hobbits had holed themselves up with Bilbo, who was reading them passages out of his book. Boromir and the Gondorian delegation were holding a council in one of Rivendell's many gardens, while the dwarves gathered in the great hall and held moot, which involved heavy amounts of food and drink. Gandalf consulted with Elrond and Aragorn and Arwen had disappeared.  
  
Cera had the suspicion that they had arranged it that way.  
  
In fact the only member of the fellowship unoccupied at the moment was Cera. She began to wander back to her room to finish packing, when she suddenly became uneasy. On her way up, she saw the sun beginning its descent towards the horizon. She immediately turned around and ran through Imladris to the top of the falls.  
  
*~*  
  
She stood on the ledge above the falls, noting the dimming of the light and the lengthening of the shadows. The sun was brilliant as it set, its many colors lit up the western sky and seemed to reassure her of what was to come. But as she chanced a look back east through the murky darkness, along the path they were to take the next morning, a bit of her heart sank with the sun.  
  
A cold wind blew in from the north, reminding her that it was December.  
  
*Whatever possessed Gandalf to wait until the summer was out to start this journey?* Cera grumbled silently. Winter was definitely not one of her favorite seasons. It brought back too many bad memories. She turned and climbed back into the warmth of Rivendell.  
  
*~*  
  
Saruman turned from the eye of Palantir as he finished his survey of Gandalf's doings. *Foolish old man, you can do nothing now to stop my master's and I rise to power.* He retired to his study to peruse his instructions. The girl would be of great use someday. Her potential power rivaled even his own, and he knew that if he controlled her, it would make him even stronger in his master's eyes. He glanced out the window and looked to see the carnage he had wrought. Isengard had become a fortress, nearly invincible in its might. All he needed was for Gandalf to bring her and the ring closer to him. *The old fool doesn't even suspect of my designs on the girl, and he cannot help himself from trying to help his pathetic Fellowship. No,* he sneered, *He will bring her within my reach, all I have to do is wait.*  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning, Arwen awoke Cera at an ungodly hour.  
  
"I've already packed everything I need, what on Middle-Earth do you need me for?" she protested.  
  
Arwen hid a smile, "The Fellowship will be leaving in an hour. Do you wish to be left behind?"  
  
"What?!! Oh, CRAP!" Cera leaped out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me sooner!" She raced around he room, gathering her things, dressing in layers, and generally grumbling. Arwen was nearly beside herself with amusement. Cera glared at her as she stuffed her feet into her boots.  
  
"Will you do me a favor Cerenna?" Arwen asked, suddenly serious.  
  
" Depends," she replied cautiously, "I don't have to sacrifice my life or anything, do I? 'Cause we both know how it turned out last time."  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. Just . . . just please keep an eye on Aragorn for me." Cera raised both her eyebrows. "Please? You know he's stubborn. Don't let him do anything needlessly."  
  
Cera took a deep breath and looked at her hard. "I will try," she acceded, "but I cannot keep him from doing his job as the leader."  
  
"That is all I ask." Arwen held Cera's hand for a moment and placed something within it. "Take care, Cerenna. Do not become the cold, unfeeling person I can see in you. When in doubt, always choose to love, no matter how painful."  
  
With that, she left the room. Cera slowly opened her hand.  
  
A small crystal band lay there, the perfect size of her ring finger, innately shaped so as to allow the wearer full freedom of movement with the hand and not interfere, yet Cera knew it was harder and stronger than the toughest steel.  
  
She slipped it on, walked out, and closed the door behind her.  
  
*~*  
  
The echo of Boromir's horn died away slowly in the clear stillness of the morning. *Great, now the whole world knows that we're on a secret mission to counter the forces of evil, even Saruman himself. Thanks loads, genius,* Cera thought sarcastically.  
  
"I will not go forth like a thief in the night," Boromir explained to the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
"Yes, but that horn of yours should be used only in great need," Gandalf remonstrated. Once again, Cera was reminded of the fact that she still didn't particularly care for Boromir.  
  
*~*  
  
They did not pause to rest until noonday, and from then on, always stayed well hidden from the spies of Saruman. The nights were cold and the Fellowship found traveling to be very hard going.  
  
Cera would seem to wander off for a few hours everyday. Aragorn was always surprised to see her come running up from behind them, when earlier, he could have sworn she was right behind him. In these instances, she would pull Gandalf aside, whisper something to him, and resume her place with the hobbits, to whom she sang whenever she could.  
  
Cera's dreams were still plagued by nightmares that seemed to be becoming more and more intense. The rest of the Fellowship grew used to her taking the morning watch.  
  
Legolas, who had little need of sleep, was always on watch.  
  
She had fallen into a routine that he knew by heart. Every night, he watched her wake up in terror, eyes wide, and then her mouth would clamp tight. She never made a sound. Then, she would wrap her herself in her cloak, take a small wooden flute out of her pack, and go to the edge of the camp site where she would sit and softly play some of the most haunting tunes he had ever heard. And every time, she would close her little performance with the song he heard her sing in the garden. Afterwards, she would come back and sit her watch without speaking until the sun had risen the next day.  
  
*She holds so many troubles within, it's a wonder that she can bear the load of so much sorrow* Legolas observed late one night after she came back to the campsite.  
  
Her face was drawn, and after a month or so, the circles under her eyes gave her an almost skeletal appearance. Dawn had just begun to shade the sky when he resolved to find out what it was exactly that haunted her.  
  
*~*  
  
Legolas was not the only one to notice Cera's dwindling appearance. Gandalf was also worried about his former student's health. He had seen her like this before and knew that something had to be done about her dreams, or she would eventually collapse with exhaustion. His only dilemma was that he didn't know if she would be able to hold out much longer against the power of her prophetic dreams, and whether or not he could help her this time. No, his hope must lie in the hands of the Lady Galadriel. *And if Cerenna doesn't rest soon, we'll have to leave her behind.*  
  
*~*  
  
Sorry there, not the best ending in the world but major happenings in the chapter ahead! Check out moonygirl13's stories if you like Harry Potter, she's got some real good ones! Onwards and upwards! ~summer11 aka: erranwyn 


End file.
